If None of Them Were Rangers
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: Summary!Fics that explores the notion [if the rangers were never chosen]. Currently: If Mentor Ji found none of them
1. Megaforce

**Title**: _If None of Them Were Rangers_

**Written By:** Mr. Omelette

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. If I did, then the cast of the series would grow out of proportion.

**Spoilers: **No Spoilers

**A/N: **...should I continue this?

**Summary: **If Gosei found none of them_._

* * *

In another lifetime, Gosei would've found none of them.

Troy's younger brother would fall down the stairs and would sprain an ankle on their first day of school. And he would be in the hospital when Malkor would unleash his forces. Troy would put up a decent fight, but fifteen Loogies would overwhelm him, and a blaster would pierce his right leg. He wouldn't regret it, however, because his brother was okay, sane and unharmed. And his younger brother would look up to him more than five _freaken_ rangers.

Noah, Gia and Jake would still be stuck in the mall but a stray hit from a field ship's cannons would obliterate half the mall of where Ernie's BrainFreeze is located. Noah and Gia would end up together, and Jake ends up swallowed by debris. Gia and Noah would spend at least an hour trying to help him. But by the time help arrives, his right arm and leg would need to be amputated.

On the way to the hospital, the ambulance would get stopped by Loogies, and it is up to _Gia_ to convince the driver that Jake needs help and urges him to step on it and ran the Loogies over.

It would be chaos in the hospital, because the _world_ was under attack, and Noah would find his surgeon father and convince said father that his friend was _dying_ and needs help.

There, Noah would take everything upon himself and rally a group of small people to protect the hospital from these robots, and Gia would willingly accompany him. Their group would miraculously keep a secure line between Loogies and the hospital. And even more of a miracle, not one of those who tried to defend the hospital would die.

There, Gia would be saved by a brunet in a red shirt and leather jacket, taking a shot that would've pierced her chest, and Noah would lose an eye because he tried to assess one of the fallen robots.

Two hours later, when five spandex-clad individuals - one in red, blue, yellow, pink and black - would show up and save the day, Gia would be exhausted and bruised and would collapse after carrying the bleeding young man (who took a shot for her) into the hospital but would be in the best shape compared to them all (before she learns of a certain news), Noah would forever wear an eye patch, Jake would wake up a week later and would be thankful to Noah and Gia - but would complain about phantom limb problems for the rest of his life, and Troy would look forward to being visited in his hospital room by a blonde girl in a yellow shirt and leather boots.

And Emma? She would be the first, very _first_, casualty of the war between the Armada and the planet Earth.

Perhaps, it might've been better if Gosei found them, after all.


	2. Samurai

**Title**: _If None of Them Were Rangers_

**Written By:** Mr. Omelette

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. If I did, then the cast of the series would grow out of proportion.

**Spoilers: **No Spoilers

**A/N: **...continuing this. But not in the way you imagine it.

**Summary: **If Mentor Ji found none of them_._

* * *

In another lifetime, Mentor Ji would've found none of them.

Lauren would voluntarily be the bait because not a lot of people know about Jayden - the Jayden who was all solidary and solitude. It would be Jayden who would perfect the sealing symbol, and he would be better at it than Lauren ever was. In turn, Lauren would blossom into the team leader she was destined to be, far better than Jayden ever did as a leader, and would, for the first fifteen battles, be on a level _far_ above any of her teammates.

Lauren's fire is a fire that burned away all impurities so that saplings would grow, and her team would grow into huge _leaps_ in development and strength. Character, wisdom and empathy - her team would learn all of it from her.

Jayden's fire is a fire that steadily but silently burned away the forest when no one was looking. You wouldn't see him even if he stood in front of you. In fact, only when you glanced at the sky or when you're really just keen that you'd see him.

Because of the inhumane naturalness of the two Shiba, Mentor Ji would never feel like a mentor and more like an aide for them.

Oddly enough, Antonio would somehow end up _literally_ running into Jayden when Jayden got lost in a fish market. There, they'd rekindle their friendship, and Antonio, without a missed beat would become the first, only_ and _best friend of the stoic samurai.

Antonio would become the endless supply of wood to Jayden's fire - and together, Jayden would grow even _more _of a samurai ranger, but less of a _red_ ranger.

Serena would never get sick, so Emily would never go in her place. Serena would be slightly different than Emily, but not really. They're too much alike, and their sibling bond would be the envy of Lauren Shiba. But the two women would be best friends after a fight that ended up with Lauren with a neck brace and Serena with her left shin in a cast. It would be Serena who would be suspicious about Negatron's secret quip, but at that point, she believes Lauren has her reasons and those reasons were probably for the greater good.

Mike would break under the pressure and expectation his family placed on him and he would run away the night after his first day of samurai training. In his stead, a distant cousin of his would take the mantle, and really, this guy would be worse than Mike. But with Lauren's leadership, Serena's nurturing and Mentor's Ji's wisdom, Mike's replacement would be as good, if not a little better, than Mike ever was.

Weirdly enough, Mike would end up in the countryside, and he'd bump into a certain blonde female who is clumsy as she is a crybaby. And when Emily would get married to a _certain_ young man who'd swipe her of her feet, and nurture her into the strong woman she would become (like, if she ever did went on to become the team's yellow ranger), Serena would be her maid of honor and would tell her that Emily is now tempered and complete.

Mia would be married off within the Watanabe clan because off expressing desire to be better at cooking - homemaking is how the clan interpreted it, and it would be up to _Terry_ to become the _pink _ranger. And he would be the _only_ male pink ranger for at least a couple of centuries. Chip and Dustin would welcome him into their duo, and the new trio would confuse even _Bridge,_ of all people. One should note that when Mia would visit Lauren's team, she would cook breakfast and Lauren would _still_ like her cooking.

Kevin would _not_ give up his dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer, and like Mike, a distant cousin would be chosen as his replacement but the replacement would also leave his place as the team's blue ranger. His story is the most boring among the five, but Kevin would win two gold medals before retiring early due to a training accident.

Another thing, Deker would lose _spectacularly_ on the first time he'd challenge Lauren, and because of losing so spectacularly, his curse would be lifted so easily that Master Xandred would _mourn_ the loss. Deker would then become the blue ranger, because Serena, of all people, would bargain with a _samurai's oath_ that Lauren and her team would do everything in their power to change Dayu back into Dahlia.

They'd be successful, and by the time they'd vanquished Master Xandred, Deker and Dahlia would end up in Animarium, becoming friends and bodyguards of Princess Shayla. Deker and Merrick would have a very complicated relationship that is summarized as 'my rival, the best friend' and Deker would realize that being a better samurai is... _better_ than being the best samurai. Because better would mean steady growth while best would mean no further growth at all.

Perhaps, it would've been better Mentor Ji never met them.


End file.
